The New Olympian
by blackjackgotjacked
Summary: Percy gets called to train with his father right after he proposes, and leaves for longer than they planned for. Annabeth moves on. To fight the new threat Percy has to become a god. Not a Guardian of the Hunt or betrayed and forgotten by camp story. Chaos is involved, but not too much. Very original story. This story is set after the Heroes of Olympus. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW OLYMPIAN

**Guys, this is my first story so please don't judge me too harshly. I'm sick of the whole Annabeth cheats on Percy for his douche bag half brother so I decided to write my own story. Please give me some constructive reviews. I hope you guys like it. Read and review**

**Disclaimer: I am not a 48 year old man so I cannot be Rick Riordan therefore I do not own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 1

Percy PoV

I'm sitting on the beach that usually calms me down, thinking about how my life would be different if I didn't take the stupid offer. If I'd just refused their, oh so generous, gift. If I didn't leave Annabeth. If I had just stayed, but I knew it was impossible. If I didn't accept, we wouldn't stand a chance. No, I didn't accept godhood, if that's what you were thinking. Oh, Annabeth and I broke up. I know the whole we're meant to be thing. I still love her, but I'm afraid she doesn't love me anymore.

Flashback 2 year ago (1 year after the giant war)

My palms were wet from sweat. Today is the day I plan on proposing to Annabeth. I got her a silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle and a smaller diamonds on each side, and has the engravings _P and A always_. Annabeth and I were sitting on our favorite part of the beach with her head on my chest.

"Seaweed brain, do you love me more than anything?" Annabeth asked me with a sad tone.

"Of course Wise Girl. What's wrong, baby, talk to me." I was starting to get a little nervous.

"It's just… You're so distant lately. I mean, one minute we're hanging out and talking, and the next you tell you have to go do something and you don't come back until the next day, and sometimes even later. I'm always left thinking if it's something I did or said. You never tell me where you go." She turned her face so she doesn't look me in the eyes. It breaks my heart to see my strong and beautiful Wise girl on the verge of tears. "Please, Percy I need to know. I can't be left hanging here anymore. "

I cup her face in my hands and made her look at me. "I'm sorry, baby girl. It's just, I'm not allowed to tell you, but I swear I was never unfaithful to you. Please believe me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Percy, I know. I believe you would never cheat on me, we've been through too much. It's just, I don't feel like your girlfriend anymore. When someone asks me where you are, 90% of the time I don't know. You're keeping all these secrets from me. I feel like I know you only as much as everyone else. I'm so scared that I might lose you. Please, Percy, please." She said the last word so quietly, I barely heard her. There was so much pain in her eyes. I've only seen that much pain in her eyes, when she was holding up the weight of the sky.

"I'm sorry, I can't say. Give me some time. I love you."

"Come find me when you're ready to talk. Good bye, Percy." She got up and started walking away.

I finally ran after her. _Screw the Gods, if it means that I will lose Annabeth in the process, then I might as well not save the world._ "Annabeth, Wait! I'll prove it to you." I grabbed her hands, and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't kiss me back, and I have to admit, I was a little hurt, but I got down on one and said, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Annabeth Chase, can you give me the honor of being your husband?"

"O my gods, Percy. Yes, Percy, of course I will marry you. Yes." The dam broke and Annabeth was officially crying. I got up and put the ring on her finger. I hugged her and then we started kissing. I licked her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, and our tongues started to dance. My hands were on her waist and her hands slipped under my shirt. My hands started sliding up her shirt and cupped her breasts. We pulled away to get a breath and I started kissing her neck. She moaned and that caused me to groan as my pants tighten. She pulled off my shirt and started rubbing my six packs. I took off her shirt and-

"Percy! Per-" My dad turned away and we quickly got dressed. "I see you guys are, uh, busy, but this is urgent. We need to go, Percy, now! It seems that the threat is gaining power a lot faster than we thought. Percy this time you need to stay for a year."

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I have to go, but remember I'm doing this for you. I love you, but I have to go. Please wait for me." I grabbed her and kissed her.

"Per-" but I was too far to hear the rest.

End flashback and start flashback 2 hours ago.

Annabeth PoV

"Annabeth, do you love me?"

"Of course, Josh. Why do you ask?" I was getting worried.

"Because, I've heard people around camp talking about you and this guy named Percy and how you're engaged to him." He said that in a sad, but mostly mad voice.

"I guess it's time to tell you," I leaned my head on his shoulder. Then told him the story and I reassured him that I love him and only him. After a few minutes, he walked out of the ocean. His body was more defined and he grew to a height of 6"5'. When he saw me, his face lit up. He walked up to me, but when he saw Josh next to me, his face dropped. Josh and I stood up. "Percy. I…"

"Why, Annabeth? Why?" His voice was so low and dangerous, that it made me shiver in fear.

"You disappeared for so long and…"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do, but understand that I was faithful to you. I waited for a year and a half before I even tried to move on. I'm sorry, Percy."

"It's fine Annabeth. I get it and I'm happy for you. I hope you are happy with him, but if he ever hurts you I will kill him."

End flashback

My thoughts were broken when my dad called my name. "Percy, your presence is needed on Olympus."


	2. Chapter 2

The New Olympian Chapter 2

**Well, thanks to those of you who support me. This is my first story and it's probably not the best you've ever read. I have just read my first chapter and I realized that it's not really that good, but I promise you this will get better. I'll try to upload as often as possible. Please read and review. I don't mind if you have something bad to say, just please be nice. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own PJO or HoO.**

When we got into the room, everyone's face was filled with grief. The throne room was a lot quieter than usual. My father took his seat, and I bowed. "Rise, Perseus. Savior of Olympus and hero of the next Big Prophesy." Zeus said that in a calm voice without the usual boom in it. This made it even scarier. "Perseus, I'm deeply sorry for what has happened to you, but we have to talk about the prophecy that Apollo has just issued.

"Well, come on Uncle, what was it?"

_**It was Athena who spoke up. "It goes like this: **_

_**He who has done the greatest deed**_

_**As a man Olympus will fall **_

_**As a God to victory, he shall lead**_

_**With him they shall fight the one above all**_

_**One decision will decide their fate**_

Well, that's the prophecy, and we know that the one in the prophecy is you, for you have done the greatest deeds of all, destroying Kronos and Gaea."

"Perseus, we will not force you to become a god, because even if you become a god, if you do not want to fight we will perish, but if you accept I need you to swear your loyalty to Olympus." No god or goddess dared to question my uncle for they could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Thank you, my Lord. I will accept godhood for I have nothing to tie me back. And you have just proven to me that you have changed. Three years ago, you would have forced this on me. I swear on the River of Styx and Chaos that I will be loyal to the Olympians and their allies after I become a god."

**Who dares swear on my name?**

An ancient and powerful voice asked. His voice can't exactly be pinpointed for it goes around the whole room. Everyone fumbled off their thrones to bow. "It is I, Perseus Jackson." I don't know why, but I felt like I should say my formal name.

**Interesting, you are the only one I will allow to live after swearing upon my name, but beware this is a truly unbreakable vow. I shall also give you some of my own powers for if you are to win this war, you will need it. I will also make you my champion if you accept my offer.**

I looked at the Olympians asking for consent for I did not know if he was an enemy or a friend. "Yes, my Lord, it is my honor to be your champion."

**Very well, Olympians, let us make this man a god together. **Then, all the Gods and Chaos started chanting in ancient Greek and blast me with pure energy and power. It was so overwhelming that I blacked out.

The only goddesses in this room not drooling were Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hestia**. (A/N I know you might be thinking, shouldn't Aphrodite be drooling the most? In my story, I don't want her to be a slut. She's the goddess of love not sluts, there's a huge difference. As for Artemis, she doesn't hate men simply to hate men, she only hates disrespectful men, so she will not hate Percy, at least not because he is a man. I don't want her to be that shallow. I want Percy and Artemis to slowly grow together.) **Someone flashed me a mirror and I saw a really good looking man staring right back at me. I now had an even more defined physique. My green eyes have a circle of gold around it. Then, Chaos flashed me a grey shirt that pressed against my body.

Before I could register what happened, Chaos said, "All hail Lord Perseus the champion of chaos, the God of Time, Balance, Tides, Heroes, Loyalty and Betrayal, Forgiveness and Vengeance and important decisions. Minor God of Prophesies, Weapons, and Love. Your domain shall be Camp Olympus (A/N combined camp of the Greeks and Romans). Your sacred animals are wolves for their loyalty, and Pegasus from your father. You are also a god not bound by the Ancient Laws or Fate. Your sacred weapon shall be Riptide and my gift of a sword that is identical to riptide, θεός φονιάς, God Slayer. With this sword you will be able to force any immortal, except myself, to fade forever."

Chaos walked into a black hole and left. To say the Olympians were shocked or scared is an understatement. "Dionysus, you are relieved of your duties at Camp Olympus. Perseus, you may report to your duties starting tomorrow. We will have the official architect of Olympus design your palace, throne, and temple on Olympus. "

"Thank you, Lord Zeus; I have a request that can help us win this war, but requires your trust in me."

"What is it?"

"Lord Zeus, I would like to create a group of warriors composed of male and female, Roman and Greek called the Warriors of Olympus. I would like to give them my blessing and partial immortality like Lady Artemis' hunters. I will make them swear their loyalty to Olympus. Do I have you permission, Uncle?" The gods immediately started debating. Some argued that it will give me too much power, while others argued that I have sworn my allegiance to Olympus. In the end, I won 10 out of the 15 Olympians' votes.** (A/N Hades and Hestia are now Olympians. Percy is also an Olympian)**

"Very well, Perseus, you shall have your group of warriors." Zeus grabbed Hera's hand and flashed out with a loud **BOOM!** and lightning.

"Zeus should be the god of theater and actors." All the Olympians and minor gods all roared with laughter. Then the gods start to teleport out of the throne room. The only ones left were my dad, Artemis, and Hestia.

"Congratulation, my son, you have done well. Um… er.. Percy, I, er, have another demigod son who is Roman. Can you see if he wants to join your group? He's 15." This is so funny; I've never seen my dad so nervous.

"Of course, dad." After my father left, I head towards Artemis, who was about to leave after her talk with Hestia. "Lady Artemis. May I speak to you for a second?" I was sort of nervous because of the rumors I've heard about her.

"No need for the formalities, Perseus. As you are a god now we are of the same rank, but yes, what do you want to talk about?"

"I thought you said no formalities. Don't call me Perseus in the future, Percy is fine, Arty. I wanted to apologize. I don't want you to get the wrong idea that I'm trying to show off or compete with your hunters. I just want to help with the war and all."

"PERSEUS, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Nothing, Arty." I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to control my laughter.

Artemis PoV

He has nerves. No man has ever dared to defy me and call me that twice. I grabbed his arms and flipped him over my back and put my knee in his chest with my knife at his neck. "Don't call me that, ever again."

"No can do, Arty." He had the nerves to laugh. I was in shock, and I lost my focus and let him get up. I put on my _'I'm gonna rip you to pieces' _face on, and he didn't even look scared. I kind of admire him for that, any lesser man would've peed in their pants if I give them that face.

"Is there anything else? I am not happy about you creating the Warriors of Olympus, but I will tolerate it. It's good for my hunters to have some competition anyways. If you don't have anything else, then I have to go, my hunters are waiting for me. I'm bringing my hunters to camp in 5 days."

Percy PoV

I don't know why, but when the beautiful goddess of the moon left I felt disappointed. Wait, Did I just call Artemis beautiful?! Shit, if she heard that, she would've killed me.

**A/N: Please don't judge my crappy poetry and prophecy writing skills. I was gonna continue, but I just remembered that I still have homework, so bye. I might not be able to upload this weekend because I have like 2 essays, 1 project, and a whole day of community service. I'll try to update on Monday or at the latest Wednesday. **


	3. Chapter 3

The New Olympian

**Hey guys, sorry, I couldn't update earlier. Like I said, I have a ton of homework, and projects and a bunch of exams right now. To make it up to you, I made a relatively longer chapter. I hope you guys like this, because I spent a lot of effort on this. Please read and review, be nice, this is my first story. Enjoy**

**Percy PoV**

I had to walk all the way to camp, because errr… because, I don't know how to teleport and I forgot to ask. I don't mind walking, but when I walked down the street, people all made way for me and men and women both looked at me with lust. **(A/N Just trying to emphasize my point about how hot Percy is.) **People stopped me every five seconds, to cask me for my number. Damn, these mortals don't know how to take a clue.

I finally got to camp after the hours of walking. I went into the big house to talk to Chiron. They were having a meeting, so I decided to make an entrance. I flipped on my hood, so only my mouth was seen. I decided to try out my new powers, so I imagined time stopping around me. **(A/N I forgot to tell you that when Percy became a God, he naturally had a little bit of knowledge about his powers.)** I walked in front of Chiron, and started time again. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" People around the room tried to grab their non-existent weapons, because being the smart and awesome god of time and weapon I am already took their weapons. ;)

"Tsk, tsk, Chiron, you don't remember your favorite student?" I was barely able to contain my laughter.

Chiron had this look of confusion before it was replaced by a smirk. "Really, but Annabeth is here already." Annabeth was about to protest when she had a look of understanding. Seeing that Josh kid with his arms around Annabeth and Annabeth leaning into him so naturally still hurts. I keep thinking about how that used to be me.

"That took you a while." The others were still shocked, so I decided to show myself. They gasped, because they haven't seen me in over two years. Before I can say anything, Chiron ran over and hugged me so hard it would've made Tyson jealous.

"Percy, it's been too long, my friend. How did you just appear in front of me without me noticing?" That was when Dionysus walked in with a happy look on his face.

"Peter Johnson, have you told them the news yet?"

"I was just getting to it, Dionysus. Everyone except Chiron and Dionysus, out!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you order me around?" Some random kid in the crowd shouted. I wasn't really angry, yet.

"Who are you?" I was slightly amused.

"Nathan, Favored son of Ares, defeater of the hellhound, and savior of camp." He had a smug look on his face. People all around him snorted.

"All you did was kill one monster out of the hundred and all you did was go for the killing shot. We had the hellhound down already." Josh retorted. Now, I'm really amused, but at the same time I was pissed

"Out." I didn't need to yell, all of the campers left except for that stupid kid.

"I only answer to the gods, not some stupid mortal." Now he was getting on my nerves.

Before I could do anything rash, Dionysus finally stepped in. "You heard Peter, get out. Or do you not answer to me too?" The kid yelped and left. "Now Chiron, I can finally leave this wretched place. The new Olympian is taking my job as camp director from now on."

"Who is this new Olympian?" Chiron was truly mystified by this.

"Allow me, Dionysus. Chiron, I am the new Olympian and camp director."

Chiron started to bow, but I stopped him, "No need for formalities, Chiron. You are still my teacher, and I your pupil."

"Very well, Percy. I always knew you had potential, but godhood? You're good, bro, congrats. So what are you god of?"

I have a feeling this is going to take a while, "Oh nothing much, just the Time, Balance, Tides, Heroes, Loyalty and Betrayal, Forgiveness and Vengeance, important decisions, Prophesies, Weapons, and Love. Oh yeah, I'm also the Champion of Chaos." I said that as nonchalant as possible, while Chiron looked like he was about to pass out. "I was hoping you can keep this info to yourself until I decide to announce it at dinner."

"OK, I must get out of this place now, if I stay here one more minute, I might become a madman. Goodbye forever stupid camp. Oh yeah, Peter Johnson, Zeus told me to tell you that you can have five days to say goodbye to your mom, because you're not allowed to contact and interfere directly with her life after the five days. Peace." Dionysus flashed out. Shit, I forgot to ask him how to do it. Oh well, I have my Lamborghini Veneno, courtesy of my dad for my sixteenth birthday.

**Time skip to Percy being outside of Sally's house**

I'm pretty nervous, because I haven't contacted my mom in over two years. I knocked rang the doorbell, and heard, "One second," from inside the room. My mom opened the door. "Who is- Percy!" She hugged me so hard that if I weren't a god, I would've been crushed.

"Mom." I choked out, "Can't... breathe..." Then she stopped hugging me. She kept staring at me. "Percy, where have you been?"

"Mom, it's a long story can we go inside? It's a long story." My mom lead us inside, and I told her everything. I left out the details about Tatarus and me becoming a god. Even so my mom almost fainted a few time. When I told her about Annabeth, she looked sad, but nodded. She knew better than pity me. She didn't speak for a while and I was getting worried. "Mom..." She broke down into tears and I hugged her. "I'm okay, mom. I promise."

"I know, Percy, I know. You've been through so much. Too much. My baby boy has felt more pain than most people feel in a life time. It hurts me, Percy. I know you gave me an edited version of your quests. I can see it in your eyes, Percy." She hugged me tighter.

"It's okay, mom, I'm back now, and no one can hurt me anymore, I mean it."

My mom detected the seriousness from my voice. "What do you mean, Percy? I thought you lost the Achilles' curse."

"I did, but that's not what I'm talking about." I changed my demeanor into a joking one. "I'll give you a clue. I can never die now, from anything." She looked at me with disbelief at first, then questioningly, then with understanding. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"You mean..."

"Yeah, mom, I'm a god now." She took a while to wrap her head around all this. "Mom, where's Paul?"

"He's still at work. It's fine, Percy. I'll talk to him later. How long are you staying?"

"For five days."

**Time jump five days later**

I just drove back to camp when the camper's arrive. One look from Thalia, and I knew they didn't know I was the new god, so I decided to have a little fun with them. Thalia ran to me and punched me on the chest. I heard a quick snap. In think her fingers just broke. "Owww... Thals, I miss you too." I faked a hurtful look. She grabbed her hand and cursed, then she ran to Artemis.

"My lady, Percy broke my fingers." She whined to Artemis, who held back a smile, and pretended to look angry, "Perceus! Apologize."

"But... Arrrrrrttttttyyyyyy... I didn't do anything. SHE punched me." I whined.

"Perceus..." She looked at me dangerously, I was scared for a second there, but when I saw her eyes, I could see the amusement.

I crossed my arms and pouted, and scowled, "Fine." I put my head down and said, "Sorry for your impulsiveness, and rashness, Thals." Thalia was about to slap me, but thought better of it."My Lady, can I go to unpack."

"You're all dismissed. Go unpack, then you can take the day off. Try not to kill any male campers, mind that I did not say not to injure them, just don't kill them." All of the hunters had a cruel smile except the youngest one. She was about to leave with the hunters when I called her back. I kneeled down to her height and turned her around gently, "Hey, I'm Percy, what's your name?"

"My name is Sophie." She said that shyly. I saw Artemis's shocked look from the corner of my eyes.

"How old are you, Sophie?"

"I'm four." I looked at Artemis, and I stopped time to talk to her. Artemis looked confused to see no one was moving. Then she turned to me and said, "What do you want Perceus? Don't abuse your powers."

"Hey, why put them to waste, but anyways, Arty, as a god I would know if someone prays to me, right?" She nods and looked puzzled. I smirked and started time again. I hoist Sophie onto my shoulder, which caused her to giggle. Again Arty looked at me weirdly. "Sophie, if you ever need help, or just want someone to talk to think of me in your mind and I will come to you."

"Okay," She said that happily. "Arty can you walk with me?"

"Only if you stop calling me that."

"Fine, Arty, I mean Artemis. You got yourself a deal, if you call me Percy," We started walking.

" No way, Perceus."

"Then same to you, Arty." I smirked.

**Artemis PoV**

Truthfully I'm impresses. Sophie doesn't let any boy including some of my hunters get close to her. Perceus just met her and he made her laugh. I was also happy that Sophie, as much as I hate to admit, had such a powerful god on her good side. Perceus is different from others, any other god or man try to get to one of my hunters I would've killed in an instance, but Perceus is different. I also sort of like it when he calls me Arty.

**Dinner Time**

It was dinner time at camp and everyone was talking abo the new Olympian. They knew because a cabin popped out of nowhere, in between Poseidon and Apollo. Then, Chiron bang his hoof to the floor and all the campers fell silent. "I am sure that you all have noticed that Lord Dionysus, our camp director, is not here. Well, Lord Dionysus has been relieved of his duties. The new Olympian shall be our new camp director. I'm sure most of you guys know him. Please welcome Lord Perseus." For a moment the room was silent, but when Percy stood up, people began to chatter. Then Chiron bowed and most of the others followed. "Lord Perseus."

"Call me Percy and don't bow; most of you are my friends. Those of you, who know me, know that I don't like formalities. It's just too weird for me." To make my point, I pretended to shiver at the thought. Then I saw Thalia and she looked scared, then I remembered that she punched me. I smiled and winked at her to reassure her that I'm not going to kill her.

"How do we know that he is really the new God?" That Ethan? No, Nathan kid shouted rudely. Dang, I'm becoming like Dionysus.

"Oh, so the boy wants proof." I saw Arty was about to set the boy straight, but I stopped her. I stopped time yet again and leisurely walked to the boy. I pulled him onto his feet and pulled his pants down. Then I went and got a marker. I wrote 'LOSER' on his forehead, and took a few steps back and admired my piece of art work. Then, I released my hold on time. Everyone looked confused and shocked. Then, the hunters, and a few campers started laughing. Other's looked scared.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" He shouted at Sophie, then he saw his pants were down and pulled it up. He just crossed the line. I ran over to him, grabbed onto his hair and slammed his head onto the table. The others tried to get their weapon, but one look from me and h]they all stopped in their tracks. "DO NOT YELL AT HER. UNDERSTAND?" He nod and I let him go. He basically slid down the table. Most of the campers looked scared. I looked at Arty who looked at me with approval.

Someone asked, "What are your powers"

I smirked, "I'm glad you asked. I'm the God of Time, Balance, Tides, Heroes, Loyalty and Betrayal, Forgiveness and Vengeance and important decisions. Minor God of Prophesies, Weapons, and Love. I'm also the champion of Lord Chaos." I said nonchalantly. Pretty much everyone's mouths were on the floor and their eyes were straining to get out. "Alright, first order of business, capture the flag tonight, campers versus hunters. May the best win."

Nathan finally got over his shock and smirked, "Humph, they won't stand a chance, a group of girls won't win especially with me as their opponent."

I suddenly had an idea that would put him into his rightful place. "Change of plans, everyone. Capture the flag is rescheduled to tomorrow. Tonight, we have a duel. Nathan against the youngest hunter, Sophie." Nathan's friends had s smug look on his face, and laughed. Everyone else looked worried, and looked at me me incredulously. Arty looked at me angrily. I stopped time, so only the hunters and I are still free. "Relax, Arty. I have this under control. I have a plan. You hurt me Arty, you think I'd just put Sophie in danger?"

"No, but what plan?" Arty was now a little calmer.

"Think, Arty. What am I god of?"

"Don't call me that. Time, Balance, Tides, Heroes, Loyalty and Betrayal ,-"

"Time and weapons. Arty, I can temporarily take away his skills at sword fighting, and pause time to give Sophie a little advantage."


	4. Chapter 4

The New Olympian

**A/N: Well, sorry guys, this chapter took me a little longer to write. It might take me a while to update from now on, because I just finished state testing, and my teachers gave me a shit load of projects, because they weren't allowed to give me homework. Even my stupid PE teacher is giving me a project. I mean, what kind of PE teacher gives out project?! Ok, enough of my ranting and onto the story. Thanks to those of you that support me. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know another way to say this, so I'll make it simple. I don't ina ny way own PJO.**

**Nobody PoV**

After dinner, Percy pulled Sophie aside, and gave her his blessing, with Artemis's permission of course. After he gave her his blessing, they decided to train together. Percy taught her how to wield a sword, and even taught her a little on how to use water powers. After training for two very long hours, Percy finally thought she was ready, and they stopped. He gave her some tips, and sent her off. There was still an hour and a half left until it was time for the fight, so Percy decided to go to the beach to get some alone time to clear his mind.

**Percy PoV**

My feelings are all over the place right now. The training with Sophie reminds me so much of how Annabeth and I used to fight, so I went to the beach to clear my head out. I pulled off my shirt and ran straight into the water. After about twenty minutes of swimming, I got out. I lay on the beach, and memories of Annabeth keeps popping up. The time that she first kissed me, me taking the sky for her, getting thrown into the lake after the Titan war, our first date, and the night I proposed, but left. Suddenly, a new image appears in my head. A image of the time Arty and I were talking on Olympus. This confused me even more. I'm still in love with Annabeth, right?

Then my thoughts were cut off by a certain child of Athena asking if she could sit next to me. "Percy, may I sit with you."

"Yeah, sure." We just sat there, until Annabeth broke the silence.

"Percy, I'm really sorry for what I did." I looked at her and I saw that she had a few tears running down her cheeks. "I waited for you. Even after half a year after you left, I was depressed. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I would barely even leave my room. But, Josh came, and he was really persistent. After a while, I gave in, and I couldn't help but fall for him. Please forgive me, Percy. I tried to fight it, I really did." She had even more tears now. I can tell that she meant every word she just said.

I wiped off a tear, and said, " Hey, Wise girl," She was shocked when I said this, but I continued. "You may not be MY wise girl anymore, but you are still wise girl. I don't blame you,. I mean, in the beginning, I was furious, but after I thought about it, I realized that I was at fault also. I'm still hurt, but not angry. You will always have a place in my heart as the first woman I ever loved, but most of all as my best friend that is willing to take a knife for me. I just want you to be happy, now."

"Friends forever?" She asked me hopefully.

"No, wise girl," I paused for a little while for the dramatic effect. "Best friends forever." She smiled genuinely, before she hugged me and got ready to leave. I know that things will never be the same between us, but I still want to be friends. There was still a little over half an hour before the fight, so I went back to my thoughts, until I was, yet again, interrupted. But this time, instead of Annabeth, it was Arty.

"Hello, Perceus. May I sit?" I nodded my consent and she sat down. With a respectable distance between us. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for my hunters, and ask you about the warriors."

"No prob, Arty, don't mention it. It was the right thing to do. Besides I don't like that kid anyways. As for the warriors, I plan on talking to the campers after the fight. With all due respect, why do you care?"

"First, don't call me Arty. Second, Father asked me to teach you some things about being a god and how the hunters work, to help set an example for you. Also, Perceus, If Sophie so much as gets a scratch I will unman you." I gulped at her threat. I was scared as heck, because I know that she will not hesitate to do it.

"It's fine, Arty. Sophie may be your hunter, but she is also amongst my favorite demigods. She is also personally trained by me, so don't worry."

"Yeah, for one hour."

"Ouch, you hurt me. Give me a little more credit, will ya? Trust me, one hour with me plus my blessing is like months of training."

"But before you trained her, she has never even touched a sword. How much can one hour change that much?"

"I also gave her my temporary blessing. The one where she will know the powers I gave her as if she were me."

"Very well, I trust you, there's only ten minutes until the match, let's go."

I almost forgot to ask her how to teleport. She told me that it's similar to my other powers, all I have to do is think about it. We teleported to the arena. Right before the match.

"Campers, tonight the fight is between Nathan and Sophie. Both of you no killing, minimize the maiming. The goal is to get the other to surrender or have them under your blade. Let the match begin!"

**Noboy PoV**

Nathan sucks so much with a sword that Percy didn't even need to use his powers. They started circling each other until Nathan decided to strike. He is useless with a sword. He can't even hold it right. His skills with a sword is as bad, if not worse, than Percy's with a bow and arrow. That says something.

Nathan made wild strikes, which Sophie easily blocked. Then she got bored and decided to attack. She feinted a swing to Nathan's stomach, but instead she swept Nathan off his feet with a quick swipe to the legs. Nathan got up and tried to attack again. Sophie went on the attacking side. Nathan made a wrong mood and Sophie twisted her sword and disarmed Nathan. Nathan grabbed for his sword but, Sophie stepped on his fingers until there was a cracking sound. Then she started to cut Nathan in a lot of places. Some deeper than others. Percy was shocked at how cold Sophie was. Sophie looked into the crowd and saw Percy and Artemis shake their heads. Sophie reluctantly pushed her sword to Nathan's head and told him to serrender. Nathan was about to protest, until Sophie pushed her sword into his neck.

**Percy PoV**

"Alright, everybody, let's give Sophie a round of applause for winning. Alright, campers stay seated. I need to talk to you guys. Oh can someone take Nathan away to get healed?" I waited for a few minutes. "Alright those of you who are younger than thirteeen, please leave." About two hundred out of the thousand something campers left. "Those of you who have retired from the legion can also leave." About another three hundred left. "Those of you that are not interested in spending a lot of time with me training, then you may also go." About fifty of them left. There was over four hundred campers still left, but I didn't need that many.

Someone from the crowd shouted, "Why are we here?"

"I'm glad you asked. I have gotten special permission from Lord Zeus to create a group of warriors similar to the hunt. The difference is that you guys don't have to swear off the opposite gender, and this is a group for both boys and girls. I will train you all into elite warriors to protect Olympus. Those of you that are not interested, you may leave." This time none of them left. "Sorry guys, I do not need that many warriors. I will only take the best of the best, so you will fight each other. I will take the top fifty. I will have a choosing each year to scout out new talents, so don't worry if you really want to join, but don't make it, don't worry, you'll have other chances."

**Percy PoV**

After three hours of fighting. I finally chose my top fifty. Some of the best include my friends, Jason, Nico, Leo, Hazel, and Piper. Annabeth and Josh were also one of the top fifty. The fifty mostly consists of the people who have been in both wars. "Well, the fifty chosen ones stay, the rest of you are excused." After everyone else left, I started talking to them. "Hey guys, most of you know each other, so we will skip the introduction. I will have two lieutenants and twelve additional advisers One male and one female. The male lieutenant is Nico Di Angelo. The female one is Annabeth. The advisers are Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Katie, Travis, Rachel, Connor, Bianca, and Clarisse. **(A/N Bianca and Rachel are not the ones from PJO)** We will start training tomorrow at 5 a.m. sharp. Do not be late, or there will be consequences. When I deem you guys worthy after you pass some tests I will bless you all individually."

**A/N Well, how was it? Like it? don't like it? Review. As for the next chapter it might take me a while. I might not be able to update by next week. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The New Olympian

**Sorry, guys I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have a good reason for this. Last Saturday, I had this super awesome idea for this story, and I was going to get my laptop and start typing. Guess what happened. I couldn't find it. Then, I realized my mom took it. Did I get it back? No. Why? Because my parent were on a business trip, so I couldn't write a new chapter. My sincerest apologies. Now, the good or bad, depends on how you view it, news. That time was put to good use. I have this idea for a new story plotted out. There won't be a war in that story though. It's going to be a Percy and Hestia pairing. I'm going to be writing these two stories together, so I might update a little slower. The other story is called (cue drum roll, take a deep breath) I don't really know, yet. I'll probably be done with the first chapter by this weekend, and I will also have a name for it. Sorry for the long Author's note. Please read and Review. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Can someone tell me if it's legal for me not to put this for every chapter? I would appreciate it. I don't own PJO, because Rick Riordan is obviously not as awesome as me.**

**Percy PoV**

I stretched my arm and looked at my Rolex watch. Most of the people were already here. Only Leo and Nico weren't here yet. They had exactly 46 seconds to get here. ten. nine. eight. two. one. And both of them charged in after the zero. "You're late!" Leo looked at his watch and looked up at me.

"We're only like two seconds late."

"No excuses, Valdez! Both of you, since I'm feeling merciful today," pause. "everyone drop and give me a hundred." Their mouths hung open in disbelief. One glare from me and they both dropped. "What are the rest of you doing just standing, was I not clear enough?" I shouted at them with my 'I'm the boss, don't mess with me, and do as you're told, or you will be sorry' look.

"Why? That's not fair, they were the only ones late." Someone in the crowd whined.

"Who said that? What's your name?"

"Benjamin Smith, Ben for short." The look on his face was hilarious. He looked like he was about to shit in his pants.

"Well, Ben," I dragged out his name," congratulations, you just got your teammates another fifty pushups. As to your question, you are a team. A team is only as strong as its weakest member. One person on the team does something wrong, the whole team gets punished. It teaches you to look after each other to make sure that each other are in the best shape possible. Is that good enough for an answer? This goes for all of you." When I was done with my speech, most of the people were lying on the ground. "Get up, those of you who haven't yet, finish your pushups, now." I didn't need to yell, they obeyed. After a little over a minute all of the warriors were done, and were standing so stiffly straight. "Nico, your actions today make me doubt your leedership, one more time and you will no longer be lieutenant, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir, yes." He said that with one of those military salutes.

"Alright, guys back to business. You all need to swear your oath to me now. Repeat after me. I, your name, pledge my allegiance first to Olympus, then to Lord Perceus. We will faithfully do what Lord Perceus says as long as it is not against Olympus. I will gain immortality like the hunters. If and when I die, it will be in battle. I swear to fight evil and protect the innocent and most of all my family."

Everyone said the oath in sync. After they were done with their oath, they were covered by darkness, then they all came out with a little glow on them. "You have all gained immortality now. When you have proved yourself in battle, you will receive a blessing from me personally. Is there any questions?" I waited to see if there were any questions. "Archers to the far left, healers get in a group next to the archers, swordsmen to the farthest right, last but not least strategists to my right. Now, I am grouping you up not so you can work in little groups that specialize in one thing. I am putting you in one group so you can teach each other at your one skill." There were about ten archers, four healers, thirty swords men, and six strategists. "Archers, today is your day, you will teach the others how to shoot arrows. Until all of you can shoot then consecutive bull's eye, none of you may leave for anything other than restroom. Since we are a team, none of us can eat or leave until the whole team masters this skill. That includes me. I will stay and train with you until every member fulfills the requirement. Begin."

Everyone has been training for over five hours now. Even my half brother, Eric, was at least decent with a bow and arrows. Most of the people were now able to shoot ten bull's eye now. Some of them can even split the arrows. Now, there are only two more people that can't shoot ten bull's eyes now, James and Eric. After another half an hour they can both hit ten straight bull's eyes now.

"Well, guys you have finished this section you may have an hour and a half break. Meet back here at 11:30 sharp. You know what happens if you don't. Oh, by the way there will be lunch prepared for you guys at the dining hall. Dismissed." They all left, and I decided to go for a swim, to come up with a plan for their training. When I got to the beach, I pulled off my shirt and jumped in the water. After about half an hour, I came up, and decided to take a little nap on the beach. Then, Hermes appeared.

"Percy, emergency meeting on Olympus now."

"Got it." With that we both teleported to Olympus, and sat on our thrones. "Lord Zeus, what is this for?"

"Perceus, recently, we've discovered a plot against us. A large troop of monsters are heading towards camp."

"How many are there? What kind of monsters are there? Is the odd in our favor?" I was going to say more, but Zeus cut me off.

"Perceus, listen. There are over three thousand monsters in all. The worst of the monsters, I cannot even name, so no the odds are not in our favor. That is why I have called for this meeting. I'm afraid that whether the warriors are ready or not are needed in battle. I want the warriors and the hunters to work together on this one. Kill as many monsters as fast as possible in ten minutes, then clear out." Artemis and I shared a silent conversation with our eyes. We know that the hunters won't be pleased with working with a group that consists of boys, but, Artemis and I agree that we must work together on this.

"Lord Zeus, when do you want this to happen?"

"As soon as possible. Very well, do you or Artemis have any questions?" We both shook our heads no. "Ok, meeting dismissed, good luck." I started to walk towards Arty.

"Hey Lady Artemis, can I get a half an hour to prepare?"

"That's perfect. I need to talk to the hunters anyways. Let's meet at the camp border, then. Now I must go." Then she teleported away, and so did I.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I might have some more mistakes in this chapter considering I'm writing this at two in the morning after two consecutive all nighters and having a total of twelve hours of sleep in the last eight days. Please read and review.**


	6. Help!

**A/N Hey guys, I know you were probably expecting a chapter out of this, and I'm really sorry to disappoint you. I have a few things I need to tell you.**

**1) I'm having a little writer's block right now, but rest assured that I am not quitting on this story. I have part of a chapter written for this, but I don't know how to continue. I don't exactly know how I want this story to progress. If you have an idea or something that you want me to include, please let me know. The sooner I know the sooner I finish the next chapter.**

**2) Also I have a new story going on. It's called the Comfort of the Hearth, I hope you can read it. Tell me what you think.**

**3) Another thing is it seems like, even though I'm happy that people are following and favoriting, no one bothers to review or pm me. Just like most authors out, there I would like to be appreciated for my work.**

**Also, please note that I am really trying hard to write the next chapter, I'm doing everything I can. I will delete his A/N before I post my next chapter, but feel welcome to review anytime.**


	7. Chapter 6

The New Olympian

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of exams and projects. I know that that's not a good enough excuse to keep you guys waiting. A guest reviewer gave me some advises along the lines of making Annabeth a bitch and a cheater, but that is the one thing I refuse to put in my story. ****I already planned a section for Annabeth.**** I personally did not enjoy writing this chapter, because I'm not really good at describing a fight scene.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own PJO.**

**Artemis PoV**

Perseus never ceases to amaze me. I expect males to always be late. I guess that's the difference the Hero of Olympus and the rest of the male population. He was followed by his warriors in such orderly form, they looked as if they have been disciplined for years. He looks different than before. He now has this aura of power, confidence, and leadership. When our eyes met, I saw a new feeling present, one that I cannot identify.

**Percy Pov**

After I informed the campers and my warriors of our mission, the warriors and I met Lady Artemis at the border of camp exactly as planned. She looked confident and tough on the outside, but through her eyes I can see more of what she feels. Her eyes tell me that she is tired of putting up a strong confident face for the benefit of her hunter. When our eyes meet, I see a new feeling I can't identify, nor can I look away from her. I was finally able to look away when my leg was attacked by a little girl. Man, she had a tight grip. "Percy." The kid shouted with enthusiasm.

I look down to see Sophie. "Hey, Sophie, I missed you." I hoist her up on my shoulder. I look back and see the warriors shocked and trying not to smile. Damn, I just lost my tough guy image. "Arty, have you received any news on the monsters?"

"As a matter of fact I do, my father says that we have three days before the monsters reach camp. I was thinking that we can plan today, rest, and fight the monsters tomorrow." She paused a little then said with a overly sweet voice, "Call me that again, Perseus and, let's just say you'll no longer be a man."

I gulped and the warriors behind me snickered. "You see Arty, if you would just stop calling me Perseus and call me Percy instead, then we wouldn't have this problem, now would we. I was just going to suggest that we plan first." I turned to my warriors to address them. "I want the strategists to come with Lady Artemis, her hunters, and I to go plan. The rest of you may go and practice with the weapon of your choice, until called upon. Dismissed." Then, I turned back to Artemis. While I talked to the warriors, she talked to her hunters in a more friendly, and less formal way. "Shall we, my lady?"

"We shall, Perseus, and Artemis is fine."

We walked over to the big house to discuss our plan. We decided that we will find out the road the monsters are taking and lay out traps. Then, will shoot arrows from different sides of the monsters to confuse the monsters. Most of the warriors would charge in first since most of them aren't as good with a bow and arrow as the hunters. Artemis and I will fight any immortals or the worst monsters. Then no matter what, we clear out in ten minutes. Then if possible we would try to repeat this process. After we finish the meeting, Artemis and I each went to look for our group of kids. It took me a while to relocate all of my warriors. We met up again at the camp border.

"Artemis, I mean, Arty and I decided that we are going to leave right away. Just in case things don't go as planned. Everyone pack lightly, and we head out in half an hour. Dismissed." All the hunters and warriors left, so it was just me and Arty.

**The next day**

Artemis and I lead about a total of a little over one hundred huntresses and warriors combined. We found out the path the monsters were taking the next day. We layed out some booby traps and hid in trees. The ones who are going to charge are int the front, with a row of archers backing them up. We waited for about half an hour before the monsters arrived. The monsters were lead by Prometheus and Atlas, and as promised there were over three thousand monsters. They stepped on the traps, some exploded into golden dust, while the rest were thrown into chaos. The archers immediately start to shoot. Then,we charged in. I slashed through the monsters, forming a line of golden dust behind me.

"I see, you've managed to find someone to hold the sky for you, again. Too bad you're going right back under... Again" I taunted him. As I was always taught, an angry soldier was a dead soldier.

"Jackson, I will make you pay for that. My master has great plans for you. After he is done with you, you'll wish that you were never born."

"Who? Kronos?How's he feeling? He can feel when he's in a million pieces right?" I asked him. Atlas threw his head back and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"That weakling?! Hah, he is nothing compared to my master. You think you can beat me, a Titan?!"

"Been there, done that. Try some new line. You know what Atlas, you're all talk and no fight. Show me what you have." Then we charged at each other. I heard a voice that sounded like Chaos. _Don't use any of your godly powers. _"Why?" _They don't know about your godly powers, yet. The less they know the better. _

After I fought him for a little, I realized that he didn't have a fighting style, he relied on sheer strength. I used that to my advantage and stayed on the defense, until he was tired. I felt rain, and mentally thanked my dad. I felt all y energy renewed. I looked around and saw the damage, and was immediately renewed with a new vigor. I traded blows until he made the wrong move and put too much energy into one swing. I sidestepped and flipped my sword and stabbed him in from the back, where his heart should be.

I moved on and started fighting the other monsters around me. An arrow was heading towards Annabeth and I wasn't allowed to use my powers so all I could do was jump in front of her. The arrow pierced right through me.

**A/N: People who didn't like this chapter, no need to tell me, because I didn't like it either. I was disgusted by my writing skills for this chapter, so don't flame, because I already know that it sucks. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but now that it's summer I can probably update a lot faster. Please, don't be too disppointed with this chapter. The next chapter is going to be raw and emotional. I think. Anyways, you'll get a little bit of Annabeth point of view.**


	8. Chapter 7

The New Olympian

**A/N: Sup, people. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have both good and bad news for you guys. Which one do you want to hear first? I'll start with the bad news. I apologize for this but, the updates are going to be slower starting now. I thought I would have more time this summer, but I have a ton of prep classes, and seven days to take a semester course. I was planning on updating last week, but my computer broke, luckily I emailed it to myself halfway through. I got a new computer, but I couldn't write because it's a mac. I don't have word yet, so I can only write once in a while now. Anyways, the updates are going to take a while. Well, the good news now is that I actually know where the story is headed now and I will give a little spoiler to the hundredth person to favorite and the first person to review this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy and any other character from Rick's story, BUT I do own this plot.**

**Annabeth's PoV (Told you I would do something in her PoV, there's more to come)**

Why? Why did he do that? After all I've done to him, he still puts me ahead of himself. If anything happens to him, I won't be able to forgive myself. It hurt me so much that he is in pain because of me, again. I may not be with him, but he will always hold a special place in my heart. I will always love him as my best friend who never deserted me, as the first man I've ever loved, as the man who would take a knife in the heart for me, as the man who would hold the sky for me, and as the man who jumped into the deepest ring of hell for me, and so much more. I will never stop loving him, but I have to be strong for both Josh and him.

**Third Person PoV**

It was past midnight, and everyone went to bed with a heavy heart. Annabeth was the only one that stayed by Percy's side, because no one could pull her away. So they thought. A little pass two a.m. Percy started to stir.

**Annabeth's PoV**

"Percy?" I shook his shoulder lightly. I felt my eyes water and my vision blur. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Wisegirl, I am," he managed to whisper. It hurt me to hear him so weak and broken. The first lone tear fell from my face. Percy raised his hand to wipe off my tears. "Hey, don't cry wisegirl. I'm fine." I saw him eye the nectar and ambrosia. I stood up and got him some. I helped him sit up and fed him little pieces of ambrosia and nectar. The color returned to his face and he looked a lot stronger, but still a little weak.

"Percy, why?" I couldn't stop more tears from flowing down my cheeks. "Why? After everything that I did."

"Precisely, Annabeth, it is because of everything you did and everything we've been through, that I would do that. Yes, you left me while I was training to be strong for you, but that is not all you did. In the Titan war you jumped in front of a knife that would have killed me when you thought I was invulnerable. Wisegirl, forget about what happened after I left to trained. Hold on to what we had when we were happy. I know that you no longer love me, and that I can't make you happy anymore, but I want you to be happy." He said that with a tight pained smile. My heart broke a little more after his speech.

I couldn't help, but to blurt out, "Percy, but I do love you and I always will." I covered my mouth right after I said that. He was so shocked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I thought I saw a little shadow pass the door, but I guess I was just seeing things. **(A/N Duh duh duh dun)**

"Annabeth, I know. I know that. And I will always love you. You love me, but you are not in love with me. Just be happy, Annabeth. If who you're with makes you happy, then don't feel sorry for me."

"What about you, Percy? Stop thinking about other people, and start thinking about your own happiness!" I said with as much strength as I can muster. The tears just won't stop coming. "How can you be so forgiving of me? We were engaged, and I left you on your own even when you never left me? Seeing me with others just makes you hurt even more." He just smiled sadly at me, because he knew I was right. He held me in his arms while I cried on his shoulder. I felt my heavy eyes shut.

**In the Morning**

**Artemis PoV **

After I woke up, I immediately felt guilty. I had a peaceful and good sleep, while Percy was in still in danger. He is the first man or person even that I have seen willing to sacrifice himself for a woman who hurt him so deeply. I decided to bring some breakfast to Percy. I mean, that's what fellow gods do for each other right? What I saw when I arrived at Percy's door shocked and, surprisingly, angered me. What I saw was Percy sleeping peacefully with that daughter of Athena in his arm. I unconsciously growled at what I saw, and dropped the plate I held in both anger and surprise. Both Percy and Annabeth jumped up in shock. I turned and walked out. I heard Percy calling my name in a distance.

Percy's PoV

I was awoken by a loud sound. What I saw was Arty walking angrily out the door, and Annabeth beside me. I realized what happened and called out, "Artemis, wait." I have no doubt she heard me but chose to ignore me. I got up as quickly as I can with my unhealed injury. I ran out the door after Arty. I finally caught her in the woods after a few minutes. "Arty! Arty! Let me explain!" I grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her around.

"What is there to explain, Perseus? I actually thought you were different from the others. But what did you do? The first chance you get, you sleep with Annabeth." Some tears fell off her face.

"Arty, I didn't sleep with her, well, I did, but not in the way you think." I tried to reason with her. It feels like someone's ripping my heart out when I see her crying like this. I've never felt like this. "We were just talking and we fell asleep. Arty, you have to believe me."

She looked up at me with hope and something else in her eyes. What she did next surprised me. She leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I started kissing her back. Reluctantly, I pulled back, and I saw hurt in her eyes. She looked down in shame and tried to step back, key word tried. I lifted her chin up, "Arty, I... ,I love you and I want to be with you." She seemed so shocked that I would love her. She looked at me sadly. She opened her mouth to say something.

**A/N: Pretty short chapter. Sorry, but I have a ton of homework and I need to get back to my mac. I can't write anymore. I'll try to update soon, but it's going to take a while. Hope you like it. **


End file.
